Windy City
by capturingme
Summary: After a messy divorce Kurt moves from New York City to a fancy apartment called Lakeview. It's time for a fresh start, not only for him but for his two year old son Levi. What he didn't expect was a certain curly haired male to welcome him to the Windy City, and show him sometimes a change of place was exactly the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a long time since I've been on here, easily over a year (maybe even two!) but I felt like writing some fanfiction so here I am again. This is something I just wrote on a whim, it will be multi-chapter and I do not know if there will be smut or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine or anything related to Glee.**

* * *

Being a single dad was not what Kurt had predicted his life would be like at the age of 28. Nor did he expect to walk in on his husband of four years bent over his personal assistant groaning all kinds of dirty promises Kurt had been missing out on for weeks. Now he knew why their sex life was a bit lacking. Not to mention their son, Levi, was in the next room napping. The divorce had been a messy one, a two year old caught in the middle made everything worst because he didn't understand what was going on between his 'daddies'. When Kurt's now ex-husband gave up all custody to Levi like it was saying goodbye to a tacky couch Kurt decided they were moving away as soon as possible. Levi and himself needed a fresh start away from the evil in their lives, and after countless weeks of online searches and long talks to his father on the phone, they found themselves at Lakeview.

Lakeview was a modern apartment complex in the middle of Chicago, it was a 15 minute drive from the navy pier which was the first thing on Kurt's list for Levi to see once they finally settled in. Kurt still had to find a job, sure he had money saved and from the divorce but he would need more to support Levi and himself. Lakeview was bigger than it had looked online. The building was only build two years ago, 50-story high with things Kurt hadn't known he wanted until he saw them in the advertisement - underground parking, a theater room, a community pool, a grass area on one of many community decks (perfect for young children to play) and a doorman. The extra security made Kurt felt like he'd picked a good place for them to restart, but there was just one downside. They would be sharing the apartment with one other person; it made rent cheaper.

"Come on Monkey," Kurt said to the toddler in the back of his car, who was kicking his feet about and sucking his finger. "Time to go use these shiny new keys and go see how new place," he jingled his keys to get the boy's attention. Getting out the car in the first place was a mission, Kurt had to set up the pram and load it with all of Levi's things before adding the young male to it, he then tried to balance a small box on the top. Kurt should have agreed to his dad, Burt, flying up from Ohio to help him but he was to stubborn, wanting to take this journey on his own. Now he was stuck with too many things and not enough hands, knots in his stomach and a fussy two year old.

"Take a deep breathe Kurt," he scolded himself. "Do one thing at a time.. you've got this. No need to rush, this is home.. one step at a time. Do it for Levi," he continued to mumble, resting his head on his black navigator. "You can do this. You _have_ to do this." He pushed off the car and check his reflection quickly in the mirror. He'd been on the road for a few days moving them from New York City to Chicago, Kurt's hair was flat and his clothes were all creased. The first thing he was going to do was shower with Levi then get them into fresh clothes from the suitcases in the back of his car - there should be more boxes arriving tomorrow from the movers.

Kurt didn't notice a curly haired male watching him, even when he moved away from the car, fixed his outfit and pushed the pram forward once the car was locked. Getting from the car to the elevator was easy - thanks to some signs on the wall. He didn't even notice the guy as they stood waiting for the metal box to descend to the underground parking garage, Levi was kicking about and the box on top kept threatening to spill. When the doors open Kurt got Levi in just before the box slipped, Kurt caught it midair before it landed on a pair of lovely black dress shoes.

"What floor?" a soft voice said as Kurt fixed the box on top of Levi's pram, blushing at his company. He was a little dazed, the ride had taken forever, he had not expected to talk to someone so early on in the move.

"Uh, how rude of me.. " he said, quickly looking at his hand which has his floor an apartment number written on it - he was in a rush when he took the note. In large black marker '23D' was written on his pale skin along with 'call Burt at 5pm!' - Burt was worried over their moved. "23. Oh wow that's higher than I thought it would be.." Kurt said flustered. The other male chuckled and pressed the button for him, things went quiet for a lingering moment. Kurt studied the male, he was shorter than Kurt but well dressed. His hair rested in lose curls, there were a few longer ones around his ears that needed cutting but Kurt wouldn't really complain about it. They looked soft. "I'm Kurt," he blurted out, feeling like he should introduce himself to the male - to someone he may see again. "I'm just moving in."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine from 25A. Who might this little guy be?" Blaine asked, bending down to be level with Levi in the pram. "Aren't you a cutie, you got a name buddy?"

"This is Levi, he's two and very shy so don't get upset if he doesn't talk to you," Kurt said in a soft voice. Some people got upset with Levi when he didn't respond to them, it only upset Kurt because it was rude that people expected a child to warm up to a stranger.

"Well that's a cool name buddy," Blaine said with a bright smile then stood to full height again. "Nah I get it, my cousin has triplets and it took two of them a while to open up even to family. Kids are cool. So.. where's your wife?" He asked casually, brushing a few of those long curls from his face.

"My _ex_-husband is probably with his PA in New York City," Kurt said with a growl, scrunching up his nose. Kurt leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed. "Sorry, it's still a fresh wound." He reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. Not only did he have to bring up the fact he was a single father but also gay to a complete stranger, who knows how Blaine would react to that. He sure didn't expect the male to laugh. Kurt's eyes bulged. "Excuse me, I don't find my heart break funny, do you mind?" Kurt snapped, arms crossing.

"What! No no, Kurt, wow, sorry that was super inappropriate of me," Blaine said in a manner that made Kurt think he was begging to be forgiven. "It's just... well, that's why I moved here. Uh, well he wasn't my husband at the time but he was my boyfriend of 2 years and I moved to Chicago to get a fresh start. It just.. was funny how this place is like a magnet for fresh starts. I really am sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to upset you." Blaine's strangely triangular eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Standing there a little surprised and a lot less angry Kurt nodded, and the male beamed at him like a puppy. "Well, it was lovely having this little lonely-hearts meeting but I have things to do, boxes to unpack, groceries to buy," he said once he noticed they were two floors from his own. "Time to break in the new place... It was nice talking to you Blaine. I'll see you around, maybe have another chat in the elevator some time."

"I hope so," the shorter male said, his hand holding open the elevator door just so it wont close on the pram and they pulled out. That had happened before, and not everyone was so helpful as Blaine seemed to be, and they'd only just met. "See you later Levi!" Blaine waved goodbye to the toddler, getting a shy one in return which surprised both of the younger men. The elevator doors were just about shut and their conversation was over with Blaine left to go upstairs to, or at least Kurt thought it was. Kurt was turning the pram around so he could go down the hall, find their new place and check how good the water pressure was, when Blaine's hand suddenly jolted between the metal doors and forced the open again. "Hey! Did- Do you- uh need some help unpacking?" Blaine piped up, stopping the tall thin male in his tracks, once again caught off guide by Blaine.

* * *

**AN: Please review, let me know what you think, it's been a while since I was in the game of writing fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I kept writing and this is what I came up with, two chapters in 1 days. I'm back in the game! All this is unedited so please excuse the errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine or any Glee related stuff. I do own Levi though, he's too cute to share.**

* * *

BAM.

The box on top of the pram, the one Kurt had almost dropped on Blaine's feet moments before, came down with a crash and the content spilled onto the carpet. It was a sign; Kurt was not suppose to juggle his child and move boxes at the same time. Why oh why had he not agreed to Burt joining him for a few days whilst he settled in? Oh right, he was suppose to do this himself, to get that independence he hadn't had for years now. The tall brunette sighed heavily. This was not going how he expected it to. At least tomorrow he'd have hired movers to get stuff from A to B.

Bending down, he picked up the little knickknacks that had been put in the box. It was a collection of little things he'd grown fond of over time, some from his childhood and some he'd picked up with Levi. This box was something he didn't trust the movers with. On the floor there was a photo of Levi and himself laughing at the park, it was sitting under a little red dog statue Kurt's mother had given him when he was Levi's age - Kurt had no memory as to why she did but he held it close to his heart because it was from her. Reaching for the red dog in question he was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine's fingers wrap around the figurine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare-"

"You didn't, I wasn't looking at what I was doing. I..." Kurt looked at Levi who was back to sucking him thumb and then back to the few things he'd picked up from the floor. "Yes. Yes I would really like some help," Kurt admitted, giving Blaine a soft smile. "But do you think you could come back in a little? I think Levi and I both need a clean up; we've been on the road for a while now and I smell like car."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Blaine said cheekily, giving Kurt a toothy smile as he put the objects and photos he had picked up back into the little box. "What about this: I will help you take this into your place and come back in an hour? That way you don't go dropping this again and break something - that would just be bad luck." Blaine took the box on his arms, it wasn't a big heavy one but it was large enough to sit firmly in his hands. It seemed Blaine had already set his mind as to what was going to happen. Kurt found it quite refreshing.

* * *

The pictures of Lakeview online really didn't do the place justice. The hallway was clean and the doors looked like they'd just been put in. Nothing looked worn or older than Kurt was, which was basically all Kurt saw when he lived in New York. Age and history lacked from this building, but it was so clean and fancy, it was new - a perfect representation of Kurt's new journey here in Chicago.

There was this moment when he found his door. '23D' was written out by gold letters and a nervous giggle bubbled out of him. Why was he so giddy, so nervous? It was just like a birthday present, a very big, very expensive present and he just had to push the ribbon and wrapping aside so he could enjoy it. Momentarily forgetting Blaine was there he took his key out and pushed it through the keyhole, his hand shaking just slightly.

The first thing Kurt noticed as he opened the door was the hardwood floors, the were dark brown and seemed to stretch through the whole apartment. Kurt always loved wood flooring but his ex-husband was always wanting rugs and carpet to cover it up. The entrance wasn't big, it seemed like a little spot to take your coat off and store away anything in the closet before entering the large hallway which went lead to the main bedroom one way and the rest of the living quarters the other way. Pulling Levi's pram through the entrance and into the hallway he randomly went left which opened up to the kitchen and living room. "Oh wow," he breathed out as he took in the large amount of space just waiting to be filled by several couches and Levi's toys. He could feel Blaine behind him, moving to put the box on top of the kitchen counter - marble, the kind Kurt had always admired in magazines. Kurt let go of the pram for a moment as he walked up to the window, taking in the surrounding city.

"You should see the view from the pool deck," Blaine said, moving to stand next to Kurt. "Maybe even one of the corner apartments, you just get so much more of the city. It's great at night."

"I bet. It's nice to be up in the sky.. there's a lot more breathing space here than Manhattan - though it's still a busy city," Kurt admitted, wrapping his arms around himself. Okay, it was time to inspect what he was stuck with. He turned and look back around the room. With a soft smile painted on his lips he decided to explore. Levi stayed happy in his pram, kicking his little feet around. Off the main living space was a bedroom, which Kurt would make Levi's once he was a bit older. For now he'd use it as the study space, maybe even a play room. Next to it was a large bathroom that joined to the bedroom and the hall - convenient for when he had guest stay. Blaine shadowed Kurt's steps, they passed the front door and entered the other half of the hallway. To one side was a little laundry behind folding doors to the other was a small study which Kurt was going to use as Levi's room for now. Right ahead of him was the master suite - yes a suite. It had a giant walk in wardrobe along with a bathroom for himself. The bath had jets in it that Kurt could not wait to turn on. The suite was easily the side of the kitchen and living room put together. "I'm going to get a nice big soft bed and lay in it for days," Kurt said with a breathy laugh as he looked at Blaine. This place was amazing, it was so big and full of so much potential.

"You should get one of those canopy beds," Blaine suggested with a grin. "You've got a lot of space here. I live with a roommate - I can't pay the bills on my own - and he was here first so he moved into the main room, Honestly, I'm too scared to go in there. He's always got half naked girls walking in and out of it.. so you can see why I stay on my side of the apartment," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck but continued to grin - Kurt wondered if he knew how to do anything else.

"I was going to do that, a shared house, but with Levi so young I don't want strangers around him so much. Who knows what they'd do when I'm sleeping, or if they'd complain because Levi is crying. Plus, I can personalize this place for me and not have to live under anyone's expectations," Kurt explained, walking back to the entrance way. Opening the front door he looked at Blaine expecting him to move out of his place, he seemed to get the hint.

"So, back in an hour to help with the boxes right?"

"Right, and maybe I'll look half human by then."

"You look perfectly human to me."

"Oh you just haven't seen my fangs yet."

"Oh no, do you sparkle in the sun too?"

"Don't make me regret letting you come back in an hour."

"See you later, Mr Vampire."

"Does that make you the Werewolf - 'cause you have enough hair on your head to be one."

"Hey! I have naturally thick hair-"

"Blaine, we can finish this later. I'd like to shower now."

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

"Blaine-"

"Okay okay I'm going." Finally he stepped out of the apartment and let Kurt closed the door. The taller man rolled his eyes and quickly locked the door with the chain and deadbolt.

"Okay.. okay where did I put that bag.."

* * *

One shared shower later Kurt was wrapped in the large beach that he had stored under Levi's pram - along with a small bag for their clothes change and shower products. He was sitting on the edge of the bath rubbing the toddlers back with the edge of the towel as he prepared them to get dressed.

"Wasn't that a nice shower? Are you a nice clean boy? I think you are! We've got.. nice clean hands," Kurt moved to kiss Levi's fingers, "and nice clean arms," he kissed the child's arm, making a little raspberry against his soft skin. Kurt continued this pattern making the two year old giggle and fuss, trying to mimic the raspberry noise but only succeeded in spitting all over Kurt's cheek. "Silly Monkey," he coed as he stood up and laid Levi out on the counter - even the counters in the bathroom was better than he'd expected.

Levi was small for a two year old but Kurt had a feeling he'd have a growth spurt later in life. He was biologically Kurt's, they'd used an agency for surrogacy and were blessed with Kurt after three tries. Not everyone was that lucky. Kurt, though he had worked from home, was mainly a stay at home dad. He'd been there the moment Levi's first tooth started to show, the time he'd tripped and had to get two stitches by his nose because he hit a rock. Kurt was in there at Levi's first word - which happened to be a slightly broken 'teddy'. Levi had Kurt's button nose, rosey chicks and thick brown hair. He however had green eyes, something he'd gotten from his biological mother. Kurt thought he was a beautiful baby, something you couldn't say about ever baby (so many of them looked like squished up potatoes).

Once the two year old was dressed he went to work on his own outfit, monitoring every shift Levi made. First thing he was unpacking? The bouncer to put Levi inside. The apartment was yet to be baby-proofed and he did not need a trip to the emergency center right after arriving in Chicago. "Be a good boy for daddy," he told the toddler as he worked to put a pair of black jeans on and throw a nice blue henley shirt on. "What do you think, okay for moving us in?" He asked Levi as he place his son onto his hip and walked through the apartment again. It was going to be hard work moving in, and Kurt knew he was not going to sleep well tonight sleeping on top of the floor but he'd at least packed Levi's crib - in pieces - in the back of his car.

"Can you say 'daddy did well?'" Kurt asked as he popped the child's nose.

"Da-da," Levi replied simply, and it was more than good enough for Kurt. He kissed his son's forehead just as the front door was knocked on. Kurt wondered if it was one of his neighbors, or just the certain puppy-like neighbor he'd met earlier. "Come on, let's go make friends."

* * *

**AN: Review, let me know your thoughts! I'd love to know what thing you'd like to see happen in this story.**


End file.
